


The Flavor of Love

by Illuso



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Does this even count as sex, He literally just fucks a cup of noodles, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuso/pseuds/Illuso
Summary: Gladiolus couldn't contain himself around his beloved, so he decides to hide away to do his dirty work





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate all of my friends on Twitter and I'm going to hell  
> Also this is the first fic I have ever posted so "insert ok emoji here"

It was love at first sight. He stared longingly into the steaming cup, face stricken with awe. He couldn’t bring himself to have a taste, at least not here…

Gladiolus stood up, sweat already gracing his brow, and grabbed the cup gently, as if it were made of the most precious glass. With trembling hands he placed the cup securely in his vest pocket, shuddering at the warmth it brought to his glistening skin. Before anyone could see him, and oh how Ignis would never let him hear the end of it if he did, he briskly walked to the Inn the four were staying at, pulling the keys out of his pants pocket and entering it into the lock. He swiftly walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him, and retrieved his beloved cup from his pocket.

Gladio brought the still-steaming noodles to his face and inhaled the intoxicating scent, which sent shivers down his spine and sparks to his groin. “Fuck babe, you smell so good.” He nearly moaned as he inhaled once more. He wasn’t proud of his obsession, fetish if you will. He knew it was a taboo relationship, but he’s always been quite the sucker for the taboo.

Bringing a hand up to trace the rim of the cup, Gladio felt himself become even harder than he was before. The feeling of the wetness from the cup made him go wild. “Already wet? We’ve just barely started my love…I knew I was irresistible, but this makes me flattered.” he growled as he reached for his belt. “Do you want this? I know you do, you filthy slut.” Gladio unfastened the leather belt and swiftly pulled it from his belt loops. He set the cup down on the table and began to slowly, erotically, remove his clothing, putting on quite the show for his quiet onlooker. His skin was hot and sweaty from his overbearing arousal, which caused his hair to stick to his neck slightly. The brunette left himself in his underwear, which clung to his erection rather tightly at this point, showing off just the right amount of detail to make even the most stubborn and strong lose their composure. What a lucky cup of noodles this is. Gladio groped his throbbing cock through the thin fabric, letting out a low moan. “I bet you like it rough don’t you? I’m going to fuck you so hard baby, I can’t wait to feel you around my dripping cock.” He grunted out, the tone of sex dripping off of his words as he continued to stroke himself slowly in front of his lover. He was known for being quite the voyeur, just ask his companions.

Gladio closed the space between him and the cup, giving a look that would melt anyone on the spot. His eyes were full blown with arousal, his hair sticking out in some places and clinging to others, he looked absolutely stunning. The brunette let out a small noise of pleasure when he grabbed the cup, feeling its warmth on his sweaty palm. “I-I can’t wait any longer, I’m ready.” Gladio’s voice was shaky with lust. He began to, with a trembling hand, remove his last piece of clothing, leaving him naked before his love. Once stripped, he used that same free hand to lift up and grasp his aching cock. Small gasps flooded out as he began to lightly stroke himself above the cup, he could feel the heat radiating up from the still-steaming noodles and onto his member, which was already dripping with precum. The smell of the hot, wet noodles made its way up to Gladio’s nose. He deeply inhaled the scent and could smell every ingredient that was inside. It sent shivers down his spine, as well as more blood to his rock hard cock. “Shit.” He breathed as his strokes became faster. “Are you ready for me babe?” With a sweaty hand, Gladio held the cup firmly as he rolled his hips forward and stuck his tip in the hot liquid. “Nnngh, I’m not even aah in yet and I already feel like I’m about to blow,” he moaned out and gritted his teeth while sliding in further. When fully in he let out a noise only to be described as an animalistic growl.

After much thrusting and grunting Gladio could feel the warm pressure build in his abdomen. His cock twitched as he felt the wet noodles brush up against his most sensitive parts. “I’m...I’m so close aah, yes.” By this point he was a moaning and panting mess. His skin was slick with sweat, beads falling down his face while his hair clung flat to him while he thrusted into the cup. He never once broke eye contact with his lover, he wanted to soak in every detail, and watch every noodle and vegetable displace itself and tangle around the base of his cock which was dripping with the contents as he moved in and out. The pressure became too much, and after a few last lazy thrusts he released into the cup, one hand shooting up to grasp his hair, the other squeezing the cup so hard he punctured it with his thumb and middle finger. “Fuck~! Yes!” He felt his cum shoot into the cup, it’s contents draining onto the floor along with his remaining evidence of pleasurous actions. Little did he know that he just lost the love of his life.


End file.
